


Dennis Uses Charlie To Get Revenge on Mac

by Masterofkarate



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Also just a lot of jealousy, Angst, Anxiety, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Dissociation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Porn Watching, Substance Abuse, everybody's jealous of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterofkarate/pseuds/Masterofkarate
Summary: Based on Mac & Dennis Break Up, if a few things went differently.Dennis ditched Dee's house and invited Charlie to movie night at his place. Of course Dennis had to make it weird.Anyway, I usually want Charlie to be happy all of the time. He is not in this fic. I am so sorry.





	Dennis Uses Charlie To Get Revenge on Mac

Charlie was actually excited for Mac to come over at first. His best buddy, Mac! They didn't get a lot of time alone anymore, so it sounded fun. Well, Frank would be there too, but that didn't really count. Frank was just like Charlie most of the time, just with more money and a little more pervy.

Charlie was less happy when Mac actually got there. Over the phone, he said he was staying the night. When he got there, he said he'd be living in Charlie and Frank's apartment. That wasn't the shitty part though, he was being super bossy and annoying. He was telling them to clean shit up, talking shit on the cat food, just judging them for how they live. Charlie likes living with Frank because Frank doesn't usually care that Charlie's a little weird and doesn't always smell great and doesn't always talk super smart.

It wasn't just the fact that Mac was being all controlling. It just didn't seem fair to Charlie that Mac got to come in and be all bossy again after years of choosing Dennis over him. When they were kids and Mac was a little bossy, Charlie didn't mind too much because Mac was his best buddy and he got all the good parts of being friends with Mac too. Now? It felt like he was just getting the annoying parts.

So when Dennis called and told him he was ditching Dee’s apartment because she wouldn't stop squawking like a bird and then invited Charlie to come watch a movie at his apartment, Charlie was down for that. Maybe it would make Mac jealous, and even if it didn't, at least Mac wouldn't be bossing him around. He just had to hope Dennis wouldn't be weird about it.

As soon as he got to Mac and Dennis’s apartment, he knew Dennis was going to be weird about it. All of the lights were off except for the one in Dennis’s bedroom, the door to which was slightly ajar. 

“Dennis? You here?” Charlie called as he walked into the apartment. He knew Dennis was in his bedroom but it seemed weird to barge into a guy’s bedroom.

“I'm in here,” Dennis called from his bedroom.

Charlie shrugged and walked into Dennis’s bedroom, still munching on his Cheetos. He immediately saw Dennis staring in the mirror, shirtless. Yep, Dennis was going to make this weird.

“Jesus Christ Charlie,” Dennis sighed when he got a glimpse of Charlie in the mirror. He turned around to face Charlie and chastised, “You look disgusting. You're always wearing that ratty, grey hoodie, you've got terrible goddamn Cheeto-fingers, you look like you haven't showered in a week!”

“Woah, dude!” Charlie shouted, immediately getting worked up. “I came here to get away from Mac's bossiness! I don't wanna get bossed around by you!”

“Fine, whatever, it's not worth it,” Dennis said, breathing deeply. It seemed more like he was calming himself down instead of agreeing with Charlie. He continued with a plea, “Just wash your hands before you sit on the bed.”

“Whatever dude,” Charlie said, gesturing with his free hand. He placed the Cheeto bag on a bedside table and asked, “Why’re we watching it in your room anyway?”

“Because I wanted to,” Dennis said, voice dropping. It was the same voice he said whenever he made things weird, whenever he seemed like he was in the making of becoming a serial killer. “With Mac around, I never get to do the things I want to do. Tonight, that changes.”

“Okay, whatever weirdo,” Charlie laughed as he went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He didn't take Dennis’s weirdness too seriously, he knew his friend meant no actual harm most of the time. He knew Dennis wouldn't hurt him, not even to get back at Mac for whatever their weird fight was about.

Charlie washed his hands thoroughly, he didn't want Dennis to be a diva about some dumb shit, he heard enough yelling about cleanliness today. When he got back to the bedroom, Dennis was lounging on the bed, one hand behind his head, the other mindlessly rubbing up and down his torso. Totally disturbing sight for Charlie to walk in on.

“Hey, dude? The movie?” Charlie asked after Dennis didn't acknowledge Charlie walking in the room.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” Dennis laughed. The laugh was a warm laugh, almost a belly laugh but not that hard. And Charlie could tell it was totally fake. Dennis rose slowly and smiled at Charlie, “C’mon Charlie, sit down, kick of those shoes. Relax a little, buddy.”

“Whatever man,” Charlie grumbled. He was kind of annoyed. Maybe he was planning on using Dennis to make Mac jealous (or at least escape him), but he wasn't being all weird about it. Still, Charlie did kick off his shoes and relax on the bed. He laid against the pillows, god it felt nice to be on a real bed. 

As Charlie began to relax, Dennis fiddled with the TV. Charlie wasn't really paying attention until the TV’s speaker started to play the sound of Dennis’s voice, followed by some girl laughing. Intrigued, Charlie sat up and looked at the screen. It was obviously one of Dennis’s sex tapes.

“Oops,” Dennis laughed, although it didn't seem like an accident. He looked over his shoulder at Charlie and said, “It's one of my  _ private  _ tapes. It's a good one though, four stars. She was a bombshell.” He started to walk away from the TV.

“Aren't you gonna turn it off and put the movie on?” Charlie asked quietly. His eyes kept darting between Dennis and the TV. He was starting to feel nervous, he could tell because he was starting to sweat.

“No, not yet. I think you'll find yourself enjoying my film. I remember how much you liked the drawings in my erotic memoirs. This is much like the memoirs, but you won't have to worry your pretty little head with trying to read,” Dennis smiled and joined Charlie on the bed. He sat right next to Charlie. Their thighs were touching and Charlie was so thankful Dennis still had his pants on. Dennis put his hand on Charlie's thigh and said, “I think you'll learn some fantastic technique from watching this.”

“I don't need to learn any goddamn technique,” Charlie said, but he was not screaming. He wanted to yell and get annoyed, but he couldn't. His throat was so dry, his eyes were now glued on the TV.

“C’mon, little buddy, relax,” Dennis whispered as he massaged Charlie's upper thigh.  

Charlie swallowed thickly and shifted his weight slightly away from Dennis. Dennis just tightened his grip and scooted closer to Charlie again. Charlie's body was tingling, it felt like he was going numb, he also had a ringing in his ears that was getting louder and louder.

“C’mon,” Dennis murmured. His voice was soft, but he sounded frustrated. He was losing his patience. “Aren't you pissed at Mac? I know you think he's your best friend, not me, but he ditched you for me for years and now that he's mad at you, he just wants to boss you around. Wouldn't you rather your real best friend take care of you, make you  _ feel  _ good?”

That's when Charlie lost it. Everything was a blur. He remembered a loud sound, maybe it was the ringing in the ears, or maybe he was screaming. He remembered wrestling, punching, hutting. He remembered being thrown off the bed. Dennis moved his mouth, but Charlie couldn't hear a word. Was Charlie still screaming? He couldn't tell. He saw pointing, Dennis towering over him as he lay on the floor, still in shock.

He must have picked himself off the ground and left the apartment, because he found himself walking. He was walking home, but he changed his course towards the bar. He would get a shit ton of beer, maybe some paint, and go to his bad room. That's exactly what he would do. The next morning, he would wake up and everything would go back to normal. Dennis and Mac would be best friends again, Frank would stop pretending to care about the trash, Dennis would never bring up their incident tonight, and it would be okay. They'd probably yell at him for sleeping in the bar again. That'd be okay, as long as everything was normal again.

He still felt like a zombie when he reached the bar. The ringing had quieted, though- it was almost silent. He got to the door and realized it was already unlocked, kind of weird. When he walked in, he saw Mac already drinking at the bar. Great.

“What are you doing here?” Mac said in a way that made it sound like he was accusing Charlie of something. “Grabbing some booze for you and your new best friend?”

Immediately, Charlie was fired up again. He shouted, “Best friend? He's  _ my  _ best friend? You're the one that wants to be with him 24/7! You never leave his side! You're like a damn stray cat! You're obsessed with him!”

“Woah! Why are you acting all jealous when you're the one who left to hang out with him as soon as I came over?” Mac shouted back, getting louder.

“I'm not jealous, man! You were just yelling and bossy! You weren't letting me be me!” Charlie huffed. “I figured it'd be a good time to spend some time with Dennis, decide why you like him so much better than me!”

“You figure it out?” Mac snorted.

“So you do like him better than me?” Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and then let out a frustrated scream, no words, just a release of frustration. After a moment, he continued, “I guess I did figure it out, he's as gay as you are!”

“Gay? I'm not gay!” Mac immediately argued. “What do you mean he's gay?”

“He came onto me!” Charlie shouted. “Like, came onto me hard! He was weird about it, he wouldn't drop it!”

Mac's face softened almost immediately. He wasn't sure if he was still mad at Charlie for picking Dennis over him, maybe he was. But he knew he was mad at Dennis for making Charlie uncomfortable. He knew Dennis had a weird, gross way of getting sex from girls. He knew Charlie was uncomfortable with sex, for good reasons (and he knew he was the only person to know this about Charlie). He knew how Dennis’s approach to sex could fuck Charlie up.

“Stop looking at me like that!” Charlie shouted when the silence became unbearable. Mac was looking at him with pity. Charlie hated when his friends pitied him, it made him feel pathetic, like a loser.

“I'm sorry, dude,” Mac said, shaking his head a little. “Did Dennis pull some gross shit? Should I go beat the shit out of him?”

“No man, it was just annoying. I already kicked the shit out of him anyway” Charlie mumbled, slowly walking towards the bar. “I just want to drop it.”

“For real, I'll kick his ass again” Mac offered. He twisted off the cap of a beer from the six pack sitting in front of himself, handing it to Charlie.

“No,” Charlie shook his head. “Let's just get high.”

Mac shrugged, but got up to get them something to huff as well as another six pack. He didn't really know what to do. He was mad at Dennis, but he couldn't get information out of Charlie without freaking him out, and he knew if he asked Dennis, he would lie. He decided their usual was okay. Stuff it down with brown. Maybe it wasn't the right thing to do, but it's the best they've got for now.


End file.
